


Reciprocation

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Chocolate, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: Ai had recently found that cupcakes were better than chocolate. And, the difference between Valentine's Day and White Day.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Reciprocation

Title: Reciprocation

Author: PierrotKushu

Rating: T

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Pairing: Yusaku x Ai, Yusaku x Takeru

Words: 1,409

Genre: Romance

Summary: Ai had recently found that cupcakes were better than chocolate. And, the difference between Valentine's Day and White Day. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS.

* * *

Ai looked down at the box of chocolates in his hands. It was a shiny gold box adorned with a crimson velvet ribbon.

It was actually kind of pretty. Gifts should be pretty, Ai supposed. Humans really liked food, Ai had observed. Especially sweet things.

Even though they didn't really require it as it was mostly sugars and carbs. Empty calories that were bad for...everything. Skin, teeth, and stomach. The colon too.

And, one supposedly gave these foods because you loved them. It would be more logical to say that you give them because you hated them. How strange and irrational human beings were. But, of course it was because of the sweet taste.

Ai still had it in his mind to give to Yusaku. He waited like a shadow until he left the high school building. As soon as he did, Ai instantly hurried over in front of Yusaku's widening green eyes. With the heart-shaped box.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Ai's voice was friendly as he presented the box of sweets to Yusaku.

The chocolates were dark as Ai had the suspicion that the boy known as Playmaker would like them. He was a rather dark person in all truth. No wonder they got along.

He watched in pleasure as his alert eyes scan the box. Yeah, humans were always suspicious and Yusaku was like the rest of them. All of them were the same at their cores. You would think that Ai had put a remote controlled bomb in there.

Yusaku finally took the offering although he was a bit confused. It was amusing to watch.

He met his eyes. "Why are you doing this, Ai?"

Wasn't the polite thing to do was to thank him? But instead he humored him. As always, the others asked Ai to explain hos motives. He could only reason it was because he was technically of the dark persuasion due to his dark attribute. Ai wasn't a criminal. Not really. But, sometimes, people treated him that way.

Ai shrugged. It just looked like a fun thing to do."

It wasn't a lie.

Ai didn't really understand what love was, but it was logical that giving a gift would be the first step. It didn't help that Yusaku would like it was nearly as sober as an AI himself.

Exactly a month later, Yusaku treated him with white cupcakes. They looked exquisite and were even decorated with white rose and white sprinkles. Ai wondered why Yusaku had such a sour face when he handed them over.

Ai was bemused. "Is it still Valentine's Day?"

"This is White Day," Yusaku replied.

Humans were always buzzing like insects with information they never really understood. Birthdays at least made sense. Cakes were eaten annually because humans enjoyed celebrating the anniversary of their birth because of their short life spans. However, some of the reasons for these holidays were mystifying.

"What's the difference between the two?"

Yusaku glanced up at the cloudy sky. "Well, women typically buy gifts for the men on Valentine's Day, but on White Day it's in reverse."

Ai cocked his head. "So, I take it you think that I am a girl?" Ai questioned.

Yusaku actually flushed. It was kind of cute.

"Just take it," Yusaku urged.

Ai gladly did so with a smile.

"Thank you, friend!"

Yusaku flushed again.

Ai gripped the box tightly until he made it home. Unfortunately, Roboppy was waiting in the kitchen. Ai instantly regretted not having brought take out home. He correctly guessed that even though Roboppy was clearly hungry that he couldn't be bothered to heat his own ramen. What a human way to behave.

What are those?" Ai was genuinely curious.

"Cupcakes," Ai replied.

Roboppy studied the treats from outside of the clear plastic. "Where's the cup?"

"I think that's just the name," Ai responded.

Ai had to take a moment to think if he had ever seen cupcakes before. He had seen Yusaku's snack cakes and breakfast bars though.

Curiously, he inspected the treats for himself and turned it over.

"There're just in...plastic. They're miniature cakes," he observed.

"Ooh, I want one!" Roboppy lifted a finger up.

Ai glowered. Well, they were his treats. Given to him by Yusaku.

"Please?" he pleaded

Of course, Roboppy wanted one. Or three had been He was lucky that he had been left with any. Now, Ai sulked in his bedroom with the now empty container.

But, Ai couldn't really blame Roboppy. The cakes were fluffy and the frosting tasted like marshmallow. It was an unbeatable taste. In truth, he wanted to eat more especially if they were from Yusaku.

It was even better than the chocolate. He swore that had wax were actually baked made with love as the sticker attached to the container claimed. If so, love tasted like a bakery.

He decided that he liked bakery foods more than the chocolate. Maybe because it was this love he was tasting or maybe he simply liked cakes. One or the other.

Now, the plastic box was empty. While still on the bed, Ai wiped the frosting off his chin with his fingers before deciding to lick them clean.

Ai could the state of his heart to ponder maybe one day he would feel it, but he doubted it. Though he did wonder if it would taste better than the sugar. But, then again, Ai had no requirement for either.

Ai figured that he had to hang around Yusaku some more They had traded gifts after all. He was stuck with him now.

A bit bored now, Ai turned on the TV and in time found an actual black and white movie. It had been faithfully transcribed to digital, and Ai couldn't help but notice and watched how the happy couple danced around each other. It was so fluid

Ai couldn't but wonder if Yusaku liked to dance. He had never asked. Their movements were so fluid, and before Ai knew it, he was humming to the piano music.

It was as if he was hypnotized by the moving images for a moment.

Sudddenly, it occurred to Ai in the back of his mind to call him. Yusaku might still be up. Maybe he was watching the same movie.

Ai dialed the number on the smartphone and waited for the click.

"Yusaku?"

"Ai. What's up?" He almost sounded alarmed.

"I just wanted to inform you that I have finished my gift Roboppi helped."

"Were they good?" Yusaku's voice was hitched, and he sounded as if he was in a hurry.

Not a good sign. Where did Yusaku have to go to in such a hurry?

"Very much so." He licked his lips in memory. "How are things going?"

"Takeru's over here," Yusaku replied. We're hanging out."

Ai gritted his teeth. Was it jealously? In spite of that, his smile became wider.

"That sounds fun."

That human was taking Yusaku's attention. He wondered if he had given him a present as well maybe there were more than friends

But, no matter. He had to accept them if he wanted Yusaku's companionship or what little of it he got in any event.

"Well, I hope that we can get together later," Ai lightly pressed.

"Yeah, I have to go." Yusaku declared.

Yusaku was leaving him. For Takeru.

Then, Ai got an idea.

"Yusaku?" His voice was dark.

Ai could almost sense the hesitation on Yusaku's end.

"Yes?"

Ai got really close to the phone.

"I love you, _Playmaker_."

He was almost pleased when he heard a click as Yusaku suddenly disconnected the call. It was gratifying that at least he had affected him in some way. It was almost better than the chocolate.

Emotions were hard to voice, but he supposed that he would have to give Yusaku more time.

At least Yusaku would have a memorable Valentine's Day. Ai hoped would remember it or rather him as well with fondness. Ai would remember it as it was his first.

After all, he was named after love. Yusaku himself had named him, and he knew that he had not forgotten.

And, Ai knew that love wasn't just sweet as a cupcake. His love would never be anyway. Ai was well aware of how possessive he was.

Ai was sure that Yusaku's love would be the same if he could ever experience it. Could it be possible had never felt love either?

Yes, maybe they really were perfect for each other.

* * *

A/N: This could be considered as an AU where Yusaku and Ai know each other all their lives, and the Hanoi Project never happened. Oh, and AIs eat.


End file.
